dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Wolf
Katherine Wolf Widow Carn History Katherine grew up in England and attended Hogwarts. She was very likable and pretty. As such she was never long without a boyfriend. She was very popular and had many friends. She had good grades and loved to help people, she knew she wanted to have a job that would make people happy. She got a job as Muggle nurse after she left Hogwarts. When she 26 everything changed for her. When she was 26 she met an American man named Leonard. He was in the Air Force and was stationed at Croughton, in the city where Katherine worked. Leonard won her over with his friendliness and charm. They were soon dating and were happily involved until Leonard was due to return home. Not wanting to leave her love, Katherine decided to go with him. Leonard had hoped for this and no sooner than she said that he got down on one knee and proposed. The Air Force gave the couple two weeks to get married and get home. They were married by week's end and then they headed out for the U.S Two years into their marriage the couple was blessed with their oldest son. Winston Wolf. 3 years later, their daughter Gwen was born. When Winston was 8 years old, Leonard was called overseas to fight in the war. Katherine was sad but continued to do her job. Then 2 years later the worst thing happened: They received news that Leonard had been killed in the line of duty. Katherine was devastated by the news. She went into mourning and hasn't come out. The family moved back to England where Winston attended Hogwarts. Every day Katherine goes to work, a desk job as a secretary in the ministry. She then came home and sat at the kitchen table ignorant to the world around her. She would stare at a picture of their family before Leonard was called overseas. Gwen or Winston when he was home, would place a plat of food in front of her. She would eat then go to bed and repeat the process all over again the next day. Now that Winston and Gwen both left for Hogwarts she's even more lonely if that's possible. She goes to a restaurant most nights now and buys a simple cheap meal that will get her through the day. Personality Katherine used to be a very likable and bubbly woman. When her husband died that all changed. She is a broken woman, she could care less about the world around her now that it's gone. Relationships Family=Leonard Wolf (deceased) - She misses him every day, gets reminded of him in everything. Sees his smile and friendliness in her daughter, and his bravery and selflessness in her son. Winston Wolf - He looks so much his father, that it almost scares her. She sees her husband in her son and it scares her, she doesn't want to lose him too. Gwenevere Clarity Wolf - She's scared at how independent she is, she feels no guilt despite the fact that it's her fault Gwen is this way. |-|Friends=She has none |-|Other=WIP Category:Characters Category:Dead